The Wizard of Falls
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: Gravity Falls has become boring for the twins, so when they're whisked away to a magical land they have to find their way back home. And the only way is through the Wizard of Falls with the help of their new friends. But, will they be enough to fight the Wicked witch and warlocks of the West. Well grab your ruby and silver slippers to find out. A Wizard of Oz Parody.


Hi everyone this is my second Gravity Falls fanfic and my first parody one too. I'm a huge fan of The Wizard of Oz and I thought Gravity Falls would be a good parody to put it in. There will be references from The Wizard of Oz both book and movie (Yes, there was a book before the movies), The Wiz, Wicked, and Oz the Great and Powerful. I hope you enjoy this, bye.

P.S. This takes place way before Dreamscaperers.

* * *

The Wizard of Falls

In a quiet little town know as Gravity Falls, Oregon there was a little tourist trap known as The Mystery Shack where two twins adventure would begin (has begun). Both twins shared the same chocolate brown eyes and hair and face structure but the two were as different as day and night. The girl had braces the boy had none, the boy had short hair while the girl's was long, the girl had a headband while the boy had a hat, the boy had a book while the girl had a pig, despite the differences they were as close as close could be. They were staying with there great uncle (Grunkle) who was as old as dirt, he was a conman a cheat, but he had a good heart. There was a pudgy man that worked for him who was helpful, nice, and smarter than he seemed. The last of the group was a girl of 15 with her lumberjack hat and her indie fashion. The five were in the shack chattering to customers who were spending $50 on stuff they could find at a 99 cent store.

"Soos, I need you to unclog the toilets in the men's bathroom." Stan shouted at Soos.

"Yes sir ." Soos gave a salute and with a toilet plunger in his hands at was out in the room in a flash.

"Wendy, start the golf karts up we have a tour in half an hour." Stan shouted at Wendy.

"Whatever." Wendy said as she walked outside.

Mabel and Dipper were sweeping the floors and washing the windows as Waddles slept in a corner of the store, this is something they normally did but today it was boring. Sure it was already boring but the week made it worse. This whole week it was chores and work nothing odd happening, no supernatural forces, or random attacks.

"Uggh, this is so boring." Mabel groaned as she wiped the windows.

"I know, usually this place is adventure land but now it's pitsville." Dipper agreed.

Both twins sighed and continued their chores until the shack shined like a diamond.

"Grunkle Stan we're done." Dipper shouted to Stan who was reading his clipboard.

"Hmm. Let me see." Stan put a plastic glove on his hand wiped his index finger on the side of the cash register and examined his finger. "Could've been better but whatever. Your ten minute break starts now."

"Hey Stan, have you notice anything strange around here lately." Dipper said hoping Stan would show them a fake attraction that would later turn out to be real.

Stan scratched his chin thinking for a few seconds then said. "No."

"What, really?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Really. Now will you two go on your break already, I can't have you two lazy when customers show up." Stan said.

"Nothing weird like say: portraits with eyes that move, man eating singing plants(1), or anything like that." Mabel asked.

"The only weird thing here is you two not on your break for once, now get out of here!" Grunkle Stan said as he went into his office.

"Come on Waddles." Mabel said as she and Dipper were about to go outside.

Waddles the sleepy piggy (2) awoke from his nap yawning and stretching and followed his friends outside in the fresh summer air.

* * *

Outside

Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles sat on the bright green grass looking up at the marshmallow clouds as they passed by.

"This stinks," Dipper said breaking the silence. "This whole week has been a drag. No monsters, no magic items, just work, work, and more work."

"Yeah." Mabel agreed and sighed. "What happened to you Gravity Falls, you used to be so exciting?"

"Like I said Mabel with no supernatural things happening all we've been doing was taking shifts at the shack." Dipper said.

"True." Mabel said as she wrapped her arms around Waddles giving him a big hug.

"Well, our break ends in 3 minutes, wanna at least do something?" Dipper asked.

"Nah." Mabel answered as she looked back up at the clouds as they started to turn grey. This reminded Mabel of an old tune she loved since she was little and she started to sing it.

"Somewhere, beyond the rainclouds, way up there. There's a place that I've heard of once at bedtime.

Somewhere, beyond the rainclouds, the skies are dark blue, and the thoughts that you dare to think become real.

I'll make a wish in a wishing well and wake up where the winds are near me, and worries melt like milk chocolates away above the chimney tops that's where I'll be.

Somewhere, beyond the rainclouds, woodpeckers soar. Birds soar over the rain clouds, why oh why can't I?

If happy woodpeckers soar beyond the rainclouds, why oh why can't I?"

"Mabel will please not sing that song, it's annoying?" Dipper asked.

"Says you." Mabel said offended.

Dipper got up and dusted the dirt from his pants. "Come on let's get back in before Stan yells at us."

Mabel just nodded as Dipper helped her up, the twins returned to the shack with Waddles behind. But, when they entered the shack it was empty.

"Hey where is everybody?" Dipper asked.

"Soos, Wendy, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel shouted.

"Hey look there's a note." Dipper found a note on the cash register and read it outloud.

'Kids Me, Soos, and Wendy, are giving a tour so your break time has been extended be ready to work when we get back. Love Stan. '

"YAY EXTENDED BREAK!" Mabel shouted. "WHAT DO WE DO NOW!"

"I don't know wanna watch TV?" Dipper asked.

"YES!" Mabel shouted in her brothers ear causing him great pain.

The twins sat on the couch and turned on the 1950's television.

The TV Announcer: Now back to our feature presentation of The Wiz of Zo. (4)

* * *

The Woods

Stan,Soos, Wendy, and some boring tourist were in the connected golf karts doing a tour in the woods. Soos was driving, Stan was narrating, and Wendy was pressing buttons for some of the attractions to activate.

"And over there my friends is the man eating venus flytrap." Stan said pointing to a giant mechanical plant and three scarecrows dressed as a man , woman, and child.

"OH!" The dimwitted tourist said in amazement as many took pictures.

"Wendy press the button." Stan whispered to Wendy who pressed a green button that made the robot plant shallow the scarecrows whole.

The tourist screamed as Stan chuckled at their stupidity, Soos then noticed that the clouds were turning gray and the wind was howling meaning it would soon rain. And knowing that the robots weren't 'up to code' they would malfunction or would hurt somebody that would sue Stan.

"Uh, Mr. Pines I think it's gonna rain soon dude." Soos told his boss.

"Fine," Turned turn his attention to the tour group and spoke. "Attention everyone, were gonna have to cut the tour short, there's a storm heading our way."

The group groaned in disappointment.

"But, if you come back tomorrow we'll give you a 0% discount on the next tour!" Stan said as the (Idiots!) I mean tour group cheered.

Back at the Shack

"Goodbye everyone, and remember we put the 'fun' in no refunds." Stan waved at the group as they went in their cars and left the parking lot. "Uh, finally their gone, Wendy get in the car so I can bring you home."

Wendy got into Stan's car as Soos and Stan followed.

"Uh, Boss should we tell Mabel and Dipper that they'll be home alone." Soos said concerned for the twins.

"Way ahead of you Soos, I extended their break plus what can happen in the five minutes we're gone?" Stan said as the three were in the car and drove off.

Back to the Twins

Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles were still watching The Wiz of Zo until.

"I'm melting, melting, I feel like popcorn butter!" (5)

The twins laughed at the scene as the evil witch melted to the floor.

"Aw man, that's the best part." Mabel said as she held Waddles in her arm .

"We're interrupting this programing for a special report: A huge storm is heading our way so make sure you have plenty of food, clothing, and weather insurance... That is all."

"Hey, when did Stan said he was coming back?" Mabel asked worried.

"I don't remember, but I doubt he'll be out in this weather." Dipper said.

As the three continued to watch the last bit of the film the power went out.

"Aw man. Jinx!" The twins said in unison.

It started to rain harder, the wind was growing stronger, and thunder and lightning started to bounce everywhere. Waddles started to squeal in fear as the twins tried to comfort him. Mabel hugged him as Dipper patted his head.

"It's okay Waddles, it's only a big nasty storm." Mabel said.

"Yeah, nothing to be afraid of." Dipper agreed.

(Drip. Drop. Drip.)

"What's that watery sound?" Dipper asked.

Suddenly water leaked from the ceiling onto the twins and Waddles. They all screamed as they were drenched by the cold water that continued to fall on the three.

"AAH! I'm shocking wet!" Mabel shouted.

"Join the club." Dipper said bitterly as he rung out his hat.

Then the ceiling above them flying away revealing they were in some type of cyclone with items zooming around them. The twins let out another scream as they hugged each other and Waddles. Soon their screams died out (like they did in The Bottomless Pit). (7 onward)

"You okay, Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Well besides being wet and in a twister, sure!" Mabel said brightly. "Hey isn't that the water tower?"

Dipper looked up to see it was the water tower with Robbie's explosion (muffin).

"I think it is, and isn't that Gideon's tour bus?" Dipper pointed to reveal a baby blue bus with Gideon's face on it.

Soon random stuff was seen above the groups heads like beavers, a soda machine, and merchandise from the shack.

"Hey Dipper, how much longer do you think this will last?" Mabel asked.

"If this is anything like the bottomless pit, we could be here a while." Dipper said.

Waddles started to make whimpering noises and tried to bury himself into the sofa.

"What's wrong with Waddles this time?" Dipper asked.

"THAT!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper looked up in the sky to see Gideon, Pacifica, and Robbie riding a three person bicycle, only for the three to ride away laughing evilly. Before the twins could say anything they crashed into the ground groaning.

"Ow, that hurt." Mabel said rubbing her head.

"I know." Dipper said as he rubbed his bruised arm. "Hey, what happened to this place?"

The room did indeed change: the ceiling was still there, the items were not scattered on the floor, and the twins and the room weren't wet.

"Hey, the sun's out!" Mabel shouted in excitement and opened the door. "Uh, Dipper?"

Dipper walked up to his sister to see what was wrong. "Yes, Mab-WHAT THE?!"

The twins and Waddles stepped outside to see colorful plants and buildings all around them.

"Boys, I don't think we're in Gravity Falls anymore." Mabel said.

Dipper turned to his sister with an annoyed look on his face. "Gee, what was you're first clue?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that."

Waddles scampered to the other side of the house.

"Waddles come back!" Mabel shouted as she and Dipper followed Waddles. "Waddles, there you- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Mabel let out a scream as she and Dipper saw a pair of feet with silver slippers under the shack. As fear struck their minds something hit Dipper.

"Wait a minute, a twister, a dead person in silver slippers, and-" Dipper hit his foot on something and as he looked down he saw a yellow brick that connected to a road of other yellow bricks. "A yellow brick road!" It was all coming together.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

1- Little Shop of Horrors

2- Dave the Barbarian

3-Somewhere Over the Rainbow

4,5,7- Wizard of Oz (Duh) and the butter part from Full House.

Random Fact: In the book the slippers were silver, but in the 1935 movie they were changed to ruby. I remember my sophomore band teacher (Who was a huge fan of The Wizard of Oz) told me that the reason they were changed to ruby slippers was because of the technology of the time, and if the silver slippers were seen then would reflect back at the camera and I found out by other sources it was to take advantage of Techincolor.

The next chapter will be out soon, bye!


End file.
